Shame For Your Birthday
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: Bow Hothoof loses a bet. His daughter Rainbow Dash has to pay for it. (Viewer Discresion is advised)


**This story was a commissioned by an anonymous, so dont blame me for any trauma lingering trauma that you may get after reading this.**

* * *

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

Bow Hothoof wasn't known to lose bets, and while this hadn't been the first one, it was certainly been the most damning. As they soared the skies above Canterlot, he thought about his daughter Rainbow Dash, and what they were about to do because of a bet.

She didn't look worried in the slightest, not even a bit. After what she had to go through the night prior, she was in her full right to be angry, or distrustful. But as their destination got nearer, that look of wanting in her eyes just got bigger. The place of her dreams was getting closer.

Even at the youn age of (as of that day) seven, Rainbow had very clear idea of what she liked, and what she wanted to do when she grew up. She wanted to be professional athlete. Of what sport? 'Every sport!' was her happy answer, every time he asked. And to her credit, she was pretty good, she excelled in every single sport that was presented to her, she was even good at high flying, like they were doing now, something that only adults were supposed to be able to do. She would probably end up as a professional flyer, she loved being on the air so much that they had to have her on a leash until she turned four just so she didn't fly away.

And her dream was to one day perform in Canterlot's Great Stadium, the colosseum to end all colosseums. Where only the best athletes of the continent got to play, to entertain the three princesses and thousands of her subjects.

She pushed herself, and when it came to her tournaments, she pushed through, sometimes even carrying her whole team. That's why he was so sure that there was no way in hell that her daughter was going to lose that match.

Bow had promised his daughter a chance to be in the Stadium before she grew up though. Glider Strongwing, a friend from his old days at the academy. Back then he was just an exchange student from the griffin lands, nowadays he was a international representative for those, one with friends in high places. Friends that could let his daughter see the Stadium during her birthday.

_And thanks to me and my stupid bet, that experience would probably turn out to be another nightmare_. Bow thought looking at his daughter. With her rainbow colored hair flowing and a smile on her lips, she didn't look like someone that had just gone through a trauma just the night prior.

A trauma that he caused with a bet. What kind of bet? The kind that needed a recording of him agreeing to it to blackmail him and make him keep his word. The kind that let another man take advantage of his daughter while he watched.

It all transpired the day prior. Due to the moving nature of Cloudsdale they were supposed to be above the Royal city at the beginning of the day, then, the winds of equus would start moving the cloud city a couple of days later. More than enough time for their respective elementary schools to hold a wingball competition. It was there that he met his old friend once again. And his daughter Gilda. Like him, she had brown fur from the tip of her slim tail to her neck, where her plumage started, from there and up top the top of her head, she had her white fluffy feathers covering her face, and unlike the brown ones in her wings, these were white.

Once they met, the two girls hit it off immediately. It was easy to see why, both of their wings were unpreened, a clue to how incredibly active they both were. They were a couple of mischievous pranksters, and in matters of sports, they were kind spirits. They were their respective schools' best fliers. And they exemplified the sporting spirit of a Quarter Horse, which just meant that it didn't matter how friendly they were being at the moment. When they entered the school field. They were going to do their best to destroy the other.

And they did their damned best. So much so that by the end of the second time, the Cloudsdale Boomers and the Canterlot Royals were tied with five points each in the scoreboard. During the hour and a half that the match had been going on, Glider and Bow had started a conversation, catching up to what had been going in their lives during the decades that they hadn't been around each other. It was then that Bow mentioned Dash's dream to his friend. During most of the conversation, he appeared to have ignored that information. But when the final beep of the second time was nearing and a tie breaker was all but inevitable, said something.

"I can make it happen" Said the griffin-blood, without taking his eyes away from his daughter even once.

"The what now?" was Bow's answer.

"I can take you and little dashie to the GS, isn't her birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is, but can you really do that? How?"

"It pays to be a politician" Glider sounded so sure of himself, almost smug.

"What do I have to do?" Asked Bow, not believing that someone of his status would risk doing something like that for just for the sake of an old friendship.

"Nothing really" Said Glider, daring to take a glance at his old friend, whom he knew couldn't resist the pull of a good wager "say, wanna tie it to a bet?"

Now this felt familiar for Bow. Back at the academy, Glider's bets were legendary, they were pranks because usually the ones who took them ended either making asses of themselves, or getting laid. Like one particular time at a party, when Glider bet 20 bits Bow couldn't walk up to one of their female professors without her noticing, squeeze her ass and come alive and well. That one bet in particular ended with both results. In the dance floor, he got a slap that downright floored him, but once she took him to her office to make sure that she didn't break anything important, Bow ended up fucking her on her own table.

Glider's bets used to be this jovial. So why not?

"What do you have in mind?"

kk" It doesn't matter who wins or loses. I'll take you both to the stadium regardless"

"Whats the bet then?"

"We'll bet on our daughter's victory, whoever wins, gets to have their way with the loser's daughter for a night"

Yeah, this was one of those weird jokey wagers that he didn't actually went through with, he was known for raunchy comedy like that back in the academy. It was like that saying said "The academy never ends", people always remain the same.

Without really putting much thinking into it, with a handshake he accepted the wager. Even in the diminutive case that his friend was seriously making such a pedophilic suggestion, it would only meant that he would end up having a night with an eight year old griffin-blood, because there was no way in tartarus that his Dash would lose against a mud flier like her.

That was what he thought before it all went down, along with Dash. During the last minute of the extra time Rainbow was carrying the ball towards the Royal's goalpost, she moved with grace and savagery, her surgical focus on winning was the only thing in her mind. As Bow saw, her body wasn't quite in tune, because when she got to it, she dropped the ball and went in freefall as one one of her wings stopped cramped for moment. It wasn't permanent, after an instant, Dash steeled herself, flied up as fast as she could and tried to save the match. But by the moment she got near her team's goal, Gilda had already gotten the breaking goal.

The Royals had won.

And by extension, so had Glider and Gilda.

He thought nothing of it when it happened. But saw his friend with abject terror, when he cornered him during that night, presenting a recorder to him. If he didn't comply, Glider would send it to his employer at the rainbow factory, and everybody there would find out about this. He couldn't start a fight either, as a representative of the growing Griffon Nation, Glider had diplomatic immunity, and Bow would to jail if he dared to hit him. He wasn't between the metaphorical sword and a wall, he was between a sword and another.

After giving a extremely reluctant okay, Hothoof was instructed to go to Bow's home in the Upper Canterlot, they were going to commit this crime right under the princesses nose.

Unknown to him, while he flew there, his so called friend was informing his daughter of what was about to unfold, so when a very reluctant Bow Hothoof and a very doubtful Rainbow Dash, came to their door, the Gilda that met them was very different to the one they met that morning. Instead of being excited or happy to be meeting her new friend again, the griffin girl was boastful and smug.

As if she barely had time to waste on the loser in front of her now that she was the winner in this competition.

"Dad, the losers are here!" she yelled from the door, her face contouring into a mean grin before she allowed them entrance to the house.

Inside, her father was coming down the stairs with a camera in hand. Visibly too happy about this whole thing. His smile got even bigger once he catched his old friend's glare.

"Hello Bow, and Dashie of course" Glider said after stepping on the ground. "Now, are you two ready for tonight"

"As ready as we could be for something like this" Bow answered, putting his hands on rainbow's shoulders"

"Then close the door and lets start"

"Here? Not in a room or anything?"

"Nop, it will be here in the living room"

When he closed the door, Dash felt the room fill with a grim mood, one look at her father's face made her be more than sure of it. He had told her that they would be doing something tonight with Gilda's dad, and that she couldn't tell anybody afterward.

"So, Gilda, what do you wanna do first?"

"Losers doesn't get to be dressed!"

"What? Is she…?" Asked Bow, before getting interrupted.

"Yeah, she's going to be here during all of it" Said Glider. Turning on his camera and pointing it towards Dash "Now, what are you waiting for?"

"Dash. dear, do what they ask you to do"

"Daddy? But you said I shouldn't be naked in front of anyone that isn't you or mom"

"I know. But, you have to do what my friend says tonight, he promised to take you to the Stadium tomorrow if we do this tonight" Bow felt disgusted hearing those words coming out of his mouth. "You have to do what he says until we leave."

"Yeah little rainbow, you can trust me. Your dad and I are almost family" Glider said happily smiling, Bow couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight. He had heard that politicians with diplomatic immunity often did things immoral things to enjoy it. And boy did Glider looked used to this. "Now, start undressing, and Dash… smile for the camera"

Rainbow Dash gave a look to her dad, as if pleading for his help. But there was nothing that he could do. They had a proof against him, and if he used physical force against a representative he would end up in jail even faster. He instructed his daughter to follow what the griffin-blood asked.

Dash had never been so nervous in her entire life, nor as scared. The smile of the man in front of her was unnerving and she felt as if the camera's red led was mocking her more than Gilda was. And she was mocking her plenty.

"C'mon loser! Lose the clothes" Said Gilda, as impatient as ever. "Losers like you don't deserve them!"

"She's… really excited about this" noted Bow.

"Yeah, I told her that she was going to get to punish one her rival after the game" Glider answered, taking looking to Bow for a second, before dedicating all of it's attention to Dash, who was nervously removing her shirt, letting her bare, plain chest in full view. Glider and his daughter drank in the sight of Dashie's dark blue nipples atop her little boobs. "C'mon, don't stop now"

Bow instructed his daughter to continue, to what she protested, she didn't wanted to take off her pants, but he promised that everything would be fine, that it was better for her to do it and be done with it than to let this linger.

After taking a deep breath, Dash closed her eyes and, like a band-aid, she pulled her pants down as fast as she could. No pain, no shame. Or that was the idea. She couldn't help herself from feeling like she was doing something horrible that nobody ever should be caught doing. She opened her eyes and looked at her dad, who looked at her as if she was a tragedy in progress.

And she was right to think that.

Dash directed her attention to Gilda, who pointed at her and laughed. She laughed so hard "Really? You're still wearing that kind of panties?" Dash looked at her underwear. It was the same kind of plain kid underwear that she had wore since she stopped using diapers. What was wrong with it? "Of course a child like you would use panties like those"

"You're a child too. Its not like yours are different"

"yes they are!" Responded Gilda, looking almost offended by the accusation of her own childishness.

"If they were you'd show me"

"are you going to show her yours kiddo?" Asked Glider, pointing the camera to his own daughter who was already pulling down her pants. Once she had taken them completely off and kicked them aside, she brought her hands to her hips, and stood proudly showing her undergarments. A semi transparent black lace thong, it was so ornate and over-designed that did a really poor job at hiding what it was supposed to hide. Or thats what Bow thought, he really didn't want to think about a set of underwear that showed a child's clitoris on purpose

"See? These are grown up panties!" Gilda looked so proud "Kids like you don't get to wear them"

"Now Gil, you know there is a way for her to wear them" said Glider, the implication of his words made a chill go through his spine "remember what I told you about this? Now you can do your friend a favor and make her a woman"

The grin in Gilda's face became bigger as she saw Dash shrink to cover herself. Then, she said "Take them off"

"What?"

"You heard my daughter. Take them off" said Glider, pointing the camera at her crotch "or did you thought that you were going get through the night with those on?"

Dash gave her dad another look that he vehemently deflected. She couldn't get help from him, trembling and afraid, she put her thumbs in the trim, and slowly she took her panties all the way too the ground.

Shrinking even more now that the cold air in the house was getting in her privates, she asked "can I pull them up now?"

Glider and Gilda looked at each other and started laughing, before telling her a plain "no" and ordered to pick them up and throw them away. Reluctantly, Dash obeyed, after a look at her dad offered no help at all. She felt horrible, completely exposed to her rival and her dad, whose smiles she felt like they were mocking her.

Why would they do something like this to her? They had fun ordering her what to do. They spent over half an hour telling her to strike posses and move in certain ways. She was asked to do everything, something that, in her mind, her dad agreed with so her trust in him never faltered. Not when they asked her to lay on the carpet, not when Gilda asked her to kiss her feet, not even when they asked her to get in all fours, point her butt at them and move her tail out of the way. Even thought she had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life, she didn't back down. Her dad was trusting her to finish this quickly so they could go back home.

But then…

Then they asked something she really didn't wanted to do. Glider' wanted her to sit on the couch with her legs open and then, open her lips… down there. She shook her head to signal her denial, something that Glider didn't appreciate in the slightest. But how could she? Her mother told her that that was even more forbidden that being naked. She wasn't supposed to show that to anybody, not even her mom or dad, only to the person she loved the most. So her plan was to one day show it to Firefly , the main flier of the wonderbolts. But here was this man asking for it, and while she got as far as to get on the couch, she closed her legs with industrial force, making sure that they would need someone with the strenght of a Draft Horse to separate them. Unfortunately for her, her dad was half draft, and Glider knew it.

Glider ordered Bow to make her open her legs, but as much as Dash trusted her dad, she refused. Glider was disappointed, bust she couldn't see her own father's face. Specially when Glider took him to the another room. From the noises coming from the kitchen, both young girls knew that they were discussing something, something that they couldn't hear.

A couple of minutes later, while their parents were still arguing a couple of rooms away, Gilda's expression changed, softened and she walked and sat besides Rainbow. She looked at her new friend/punishment toy and talked to her.

"Hey nerd? Why are you resisting so much?"

"Why?" Dash was baffled by the question, why would she even need to ask? "Because you two are being mean and asking me to do all this horrible stuff! I thought we were friends"

"Horrible? It isn't horrible. It feels really good, everybody is enjoying it." She said with all the honesty she had. "I'm just riffing on you, dad is enjoying it, even your dad may be enjoying it!"

"How can anyone enjoy this?"

"Because it feels good" Said Gilda matter of factly "I promise" She didn't mention the "at least for us" part, but that was okay if it helped the Dash open her legs.

When Gilda saw their parents come back into the room she stood up and went back to her original place, her expression was back to the one that thoroughly enjoyed the sight of a shrinking, naked, ashamed Rainbow Dash.

"Now, where were we?"

"You wanted the loser to open her legs" Said Gilda, quickly reminding him of exactly what they were doing, and deeply excited for what was coming.

"Right" answered Glider, quickly pointing the camera at Dash's lower half and pressing the record button. "Bow, if you could, please do something about this"

Bow walked to the sofa and sat alongside his daughter, quickly picking her up and placing her on his lap. He tried to separate her legs, only causing her to look up to him as if pleading for help to what he responded with "trust me on this one, everything will be fine, lets just get through this and it will end quickly"

He had to force her legs open, but it didn't last, as she stopped trying to close them when she realized that her dad wasn't going to let her. She moved her head to the side, closed her eyes and let the pictures get taken.

These two mean people were looking at her most private place, but at least this would be over soon.

"Gilda, aren't you going to do what you told me last night, or did you get cold feet?"

What? Was there more? Rainbow didn't even dared to open her eyes and find out what it was. Not that she needed to. Not long after Glider said that, she felt something hot and wet and sticky in her vagina. She quickly opened her eyes, to find Gilda, in all fours and with her head between her legs licking Dash's secret shame.

"So kid, tell me." Said Glider, who was smiling as he recorded, and rubbing something in his pants "How do you like the taste of loser?"

"She tastes salty" answered girl, separating her tongue from Dash's flesh and taking a breath before going back to licking

"That sounds like someone just went to the bathroom before coming here" Said Glider with a smug smile in his face "Someone is a dirty girl"

"I'm not!" Said Dash, before a movement of Gilda's tongue made her squirm and shake "Stoooop! This is weird!" As the weird feeling of a slimy tongue in her pussy made her body feel warm and weird, Dash tried to close her legs again with all her might, but her father's hands prevented it.

"What would this weird feeling be though? Unless…." Glider lowered the camera for a minute and said "Bow, friend, would you mind spreading her cunt? I need to confirm something"

Grunting, Hothoof obliged. He let his hands slide to Dash's inner thighs when Gilda removed herself from there at her dad's request. Dash's closed her eyes once more, a shiver went down her spine when her father's chubby fingers touched her vagina. She was open like a flower for the strangers to see.

A disgustingly pretty, wet, meat flower.

Glider got closer to her and focused his camera on her pussy exclusively. He was recording every minute detail and wink of her girlhood in HD, and something about that made her feel ashamed and weird. It was a strange thing, her face was blushing, her body felt warm, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling damp between her legs. She wasn't peeing, but she couldn't understand why it was so wet.

"Well it looks like somebody was enjoying herself" Dash quickly denied it, but Glider was having none of it "You know, I thought she wasn't doing anything for you, being her first time doing it an all, but I think she found a little pervert in the making"

Bow saw the current smile of the griffin-blood, and didn't think he liked what he was thinking.

"Gilda, step aside dear, I'm going to teach you how to do it, come hold the camera"

Bow wanted to refuse, to punch his ex-friend until he had a dent instead of a head, but Glider had him by the neck and balls, if he did that, he would have the royal guard at his doorstep a second later, and if he walked out, he would be exposed as a pedophile. With no real other options, Bow just resigned himself to let happen what was going to happen.

Bow slid his hands up through his daughter's ties, to make sure that she welcomed Glider's ministrations. Glider got to her and got on his knees, for what he could clearly see, Dash didn't need any more foreplay, the girl was wet as a river, and he was sure none of it was his daughter's saliva.

He got closer to his destination, but not without first kissing Dash's inner ties on his way to her pussy, what could he say, he was a hopeless romantic. He was going to give her a good time, even if she didn't wanted it.

Gilda came closer and sat at her side, recording every single thing her father did and tried to memorize it. But she couldn't focus only on him, as dash's reactions were too great to let them go unrecorded.

Dash squirmed at the feeling of his lips and looked up at her dad, she was starting to breathe erratically and the warm feeling on her body was starting again. She let out a faint "eep" when the man between her legs kissed a spot on top of her vagina. She didn't knew how the fleshy nub was called, she knew that it felt like electricity went through it directly to her brain when she touched it when she was on the tub, or the shower, or the can.

She touched it frequently, but it had never felt like this before. It felt different, warmer than when she did it. It felt… better? No, she didn't want to call it better, this was wrong. Not even her dad was supposed to see that part of her, and this man, this disgusting man she met that same morning was sticking his tongue in it. Drinking whatever was this warm sticky fluid that was coming out of her was with gusto.

She told him that she wasn't enjoying it, but her erected wings didn't let her lie. She hated it, hated that this was happening, but her body certainly didn't, because she couldn't stop herself from moaning every time his tongue twisted and turned against her genital flesh.

And when his tongue went past her folds, reaching deeper than even she had done ever before, she couldn't control her own body, that arched as the warm, powerful feeling grew and went to her head and released something when it came back down to her cunt, letting out a flush of her fluids onto Glider's mouth. He promptly licked his lips to savor it, taking pride in a job well done.

Glider stood up and stretched, inadvertently letting a very tired Dash see the bulge in his pants. A bulge that her dad seemed to also have because she could feel it on her butt. A look at Gilda made her wonder if this is what she meant when she said that even her dad may actually be enjoying it. His face didn't say that, but his boner said otherwise.

"Bow, friendo, come here and pick up the camera" Glider said after taking the recorder from his daughter who, was still in the couch smiling like a mad woman "I want you to record whats coming"

Reluctantly, Bow stood up and left the nude, spent Rainbow Dash sitting on the sofa, from there, she could see that the bulge on her father's pants stood even larger than the one in Glider's, and none of them was coming back down. Even if her father was frowning and hating what was happening, his body didn't lie about what it wanted.

Glider gave Bow the camcorder and told him "Just press record, you're really going to enjoy this part" he pointed at Gilda and made a sign, his daughter, immediately understood what her father wanted, here came the part that she was waiting for since the flight home. "C'mon man, tell little Dash what to do, you know whats happening here"

Bow wanted to say that he didn't, but through the recorder, looking at the scene, what Glider wanted to happen was pretty obvious. Gilda was lying on the sofa, wearing her team's jersey on top and her black lace underwear with her legs mildly opened. He swallowed his pride for what he hoped would be the last time that night and said "Dash, dear. If you want this to end as fast as possible, you're going to have to do the same thing they did to you"

Dash looked at her dad behind the recorder and then to Gilda, then shook her head at her dad. She didn't want to do any of this, she wanted to get dressed and go back home. But her dad reassured her that they would if she did this. As he got closer to have a better angle. Dash resigned herself and turned to face Gilda.

"Now squirt, take off her panties." Ordered Bow, she had never undressed another person, much less in such a private place, but hey, she had never had a man between her legs sucking her dry, so there were first times for everything.

Dash took the laces at her sides with the tips of her fingers and slowly and carefully slid them down, her legs. Giving her a clear, unobstructed view of the bottomless girl. She had never looked at a vagina like this. She had never even seen hers in a mirror, so this was new for her. It was a slit, with a small fleshy nub that felt good near the top. But she knew there was more hiding inside, and it all felt weird when somebody touched it with their mouths.

And thats what she needed to do. Barely above a whisper, she said "Like a band-aid", something her father taught her to say when she needed to do something painful but unavoidable. She took a last look at her dad, then looked back down to Gilda, and started to repeat what Glider did to her.

She kissed Gilda's inner ties, slowly moving in towards her pussy. Kissing each inch of her legs as if they were a boy that she liked, or Firefly, from whom she wanted kisses in ways that she had only seen in her mother's romantic movies. When she couldn't stall anymore, she was met face to cunt with Gilda's genitals.

The outside of them was brown like the rest of her, but the fleshy nub and the inner parts were all pink, _vaginas are weird_, Dash's thought at the moment getting distracted for a second by what she was learning. Before an "Ahem" coming from Glider brought her back to the reality of what she was doing and what she needed to do.

A nod from her dad told her that she needed to keep moving, and reluctantly, she did. She started like Glider did, first by licking the fleshy nub, then by putting her whole mouth on it and sucking it. The reaction on Gilda was instantaneous. She squirmed around and enclosed her legs behind Dash's neck. She wasn't leaving that spot any time soon.

Once she had spent some time on it, she separated her mouth from it, and moved down to her folds. Dash told herself that the experience was horrible, it all tasted like fish and salt, but she made no real attempt to stop doing it. Be it from her instinct to accomplish every challenge she was presented with, a sense of duty to her dad, or some hidden, subconscious, deranged feeling of enjoyment (that she didn't approve of), she kept her ministrations going, using Gilda's own moans and gasps and shrieks as a guide of what to do, getting to an opening at the base of her pussy.

Dash pushed her tongue in, making Glida moan harder than she had ever moaned before. Gilda enclosed her legs further and used her hands to push Rainbow's head even further in. The disgraced young pegasus took it as a sign that she was doing a good job, and moved her tongue around the delighted Griffin's insides. It wasn't too long before Gilda's own fluids came gushing down and splattered all over Rainbow's mouth.

Rainbow Dash disgusted with the salty taste of the fluid moved herself back, but Gilda's legs once again stopped her. She looked up to see the griffon panting and gasping of air, but she heard a single word coming from Gilda's mouth once she calmed a bit. "Again"

Glider proclaimed "Thats my girl" with what Bow could only consider a sick sense of pride, but regardless, Bow still had no other option that to instruct her daughter to obey if she wanted to go home quickly.

Rainbow looked at the soaking wet pussy in front of her, breathed in and gud in again. If there was something that she learned with this experience that would be with her forever, that would be how noisy griffins were while fucking. Because Gilda, sensitive because of her very recent orgasm, would constantly, make loud gross gasps, and announce to "daddy daddy, this feels so good daddy" for everyone to hear.

As she was sucking the griffin's clitoris to help her build to her second orgasm, Gilda closed her legs and clamped around her head, while it was uncomfortable and somewhat painful, she was thankful for it because Gilda's soft legs ended up muffling most of a horrible shriek, so filled with pain and ecstasy that Gilda left out when she squirted over Rainbow Dash's face and hair.

"Enough?" Dash asked, looking up to Gilda's face, who, unable to talk, just shook her head. Dash thought that she probably needed a second to get over the mind blowing orgasm she just had, and to let the storm of endorphins eating her brain's cognitive functions away go away. So naturally, she went back in between her legs immediately.

There was a saying, 'there is no rest for the wicked' and in this disgusting situation, Dash intended to make sure of it. She stuck her tongue deep inside Gilda's chooch, and immediately started exploring the griffin's insides. Gilda was way past cloud nine, she was currently between cloud 56 and approaching cloud 57 extremely quickly. The road to her first orgasm was great, the one to her second was marvelous. But this one was taking a whole different road, a road made of pure, raw pleasure. She could feel Dash's tongue moving in the deepest parts of her being, further than she could ever reach when she pleasured herself in the shower. And now, now she was tickling a spot deep inside her, a spot that made her whole body paralyzed with electricity every single time that she touched it. A point where all her pleasure nerves converged and that brought her all the closer to glory with each consecutive touch. It didn't take long before her whole body arched, her eyes rolled back, and she came in what she could only describe as an out of body experience. By the end of this final orgasm, she went limp, and all her strength left her body alongside her cum. If there was a better feeling in this planet, Gilda didn't knew it.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand felt disgusting, covered on Gilda's sex fluids, unlike the Griffin girl, who laid giggling and tearing up on a pool of her own cum, staining the couch as much as she had stained Dash.

"Hey Hothoof, remember all those times you told me that your hair wasn't a statement about your sexuality?" Glider said, breaking the silence for the first time since Dash started eating out his daughter.

"Yes. Yes I remember" answered Bow, with a fake stoic tone.

"Well, I think we your daughter's may actually be saying something, because she is a natural at eating pussy"

Bow groaned, and gave a glare to Glider. Who only answered with a shrug and "C'mon, you're still not enjoying yourself? Dash certainly is"

"Thats not true!" Dash quickly interjected. "I did it because I wanna go home"

Glider grinned and told her "I'll tell you what, lets finish this so you can leave", glider walked up to her, telling her to remain seated. She then saw him unzip his pants, and taking out his penis. She had seen her dad's while bathing before, but it was never this… hard and stiff and smelly.

Glider was an unusual Griffin underneath the belt, you see, only his mother was a pure griffin, his father, on the other hand, was a Hippogriff. While it didn't change much on the long run, his genetic inheritance gave him something very prominent. He had twelve inches of horsecock to fuck around with. It was massive in comparison to the more feline based Griffins he got raised around, and even though twelve inches was four inches below the equine standard in Equestia, in his current situation, it was more than enough to be incredibly intimidating for Dash.

"What… what do you want me to do?" Dash asked.

"You are going to put it in your mouth, and without biting, you're going to suck it until I cum" Dash looked at the dick coming to her, it glistened with what seemed to be a river of precum covering it, the small hole in his flat top practically gushed the transparent liquid and with Glider still stroking it as it got near her it looked like a glistening baseball meat bat.

Bow Hothoof stood there growling, basically unable to stop what was going to happen. He only nodded as his daughter when she looked at him looking for approval. But as Glider's cock got closer to his daughter's open mouth, Bow prayed to Celestia for something to happen to stop this madness from happening and letting them go home in peace.

Celestia however, was unaware of what happened, even though her castle was only a few streets away from his current position. He tried to look away, he truly did, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from his daughter when her lips parted and Glider's dick went in.

With a tone of both pain and pleasure, Glider let out a groan. "Kid, kid! Stop! Open your jaw a little" Without taking it out, she obeyed, to what Glider answered with a sigh of relief "Look, kid, you ain't bad, but don't bite, and don't use your teeth. Suck it like a straw"

Dash wanted to leave this house more than anything in this world. So she took his advice to heart. And started sucking the precum off his dick. Bow felt like shit listening to his daughter slurping the fluid covering Glider's dick, but there was nothing else he could do. He was instructed to record it, and he was going to have to do it. Or else.

He got closer and to the side, watching through the camera lens how his daughter bobbed her head sucking audibly harder, she had closed her eyes to focus, but she was pretty attentive to do listen to whatever he told her to do. She didn't like what she was doing, she didn't enjoy the taste of dick nor the feeling of it assaulting her mouth, but the sooner she was done, the sooner she would be at home.

"Kid, use more tongue" Glider ordered, right after a sigh and a low moan. Not even knowing what he mean. She took the dick out from her mouth and went all the way down to the base and licked the underside all the way up. She did something similar soon after, taking his dick and licking his medial ring. "Oh celestia! you're such a natural" he added while he started to wank himself. His dick was getting tense, his orgasm was building up fast and he for one was _desperate_ for release.

With a really loud, almost deafening moan, he took his cock out of Dash's mouth and said "Close your eyes". She did it immediately, and lucky for her, because not even two seconds after, what could only be described as a stream of a sticky, thick heavy liquid. They called it semen in biology class, and it was everywhere on her. She couldn't believe that so much could fit in a male's balls, but she was covered, from the top of her head to the droplets dripping from her chest and onto her lap. It was disgusting, it smelt like salt and tasted like coins.

Glider, with his dick now limp, but still outside his pants, looked as proud as ever. If this night had several jobs well done this one had to be his best. Rainbow Dash sat on the couch and used her hands to scoop and throw away huge globs of the semen covering her. Glider smiled and internally celebrated the events of the night, a celebration that had to be stopped once the phone ringed at the other side of the living room. To reach It, he walked about still with his cock free for everyone to see. It was a kind of show of force, a way for him to speak without using words. By letting his cock out and flopping about as he moved, he was basically saying "yes that happened, and yes I am still the one in control here, bitch"

He picked up the phone, and after confirming who he was and after a series of "yes, nos and 'can't you find anyone else?s" Glider finally ended the conversation with an "I'll be there", when he put down the phone, he immediately took his dick and put it inside his pants.

And spoke calmly, as if nothing happened.

"Something came up. I have to go discuss something with Royal Committee. Dress up, I have something to give you"

Dash asked if she could use the bathroom to clean up and wipe her face, but from her stupor, Gilda remarked that the bathroom was only for winners, so Dash would have to get dressed as the sweaty, girlcum covered loser that she was.

Gilder walked to another room, and gave Royal VIP passes to both a freshly, shamefully dressed Dash and a very relieved Bow. "Here they are. Give these to the guards on the door tomorrow, and they will let you go inside the Royal Stadium"

Dash's face lit up when she saw her face in one of the passes, as if she had instantly forgotten all the shame and humiliation she just had gone through, and quickly hugged her dad's leg. Once that was over, Glider said his goodbyes, and prepared to leave after the couple of pegasi, but not before looking at rainbow and saying

"Hey squirt! I'll see you there tomorrow" Glider finished his words with a mischievous wink. Bow hurried his daughter out. And they took flight to Cloudsdale as quickly as they could.

Now In the preset, they were flying towards the Royal Stadium, Bow conscious mind knew that it was safe. It was a public place, staffed by dozens of guards that the highest classes of Canterlots commonly used, so there was no real reason to be worried, but in the back of his mind, Hothoof had the still thought that Glider Strongwing was plotting something. And he didn't like it. Not at all.

But Rainbow looked like she didn't care, it didn't matter what she did last night, she was going to the Canterlot Royal Stadium, she was going to be able to see the place where all her idols had played, the place where she herself wanted to perform when she grew up. Nothing could ever ruin a day like this.

She didn't knew how wrong she would end up being.

The day in the stadium started normal enough. They showed the VIP passes to the guards in front of the door, like Glider told them to do. And with a "Follow me" they were invited in. The guard took them around the base floor of the stadium, but it didn't feel like any tour that Bow had ever been in before. It was way too quiet, no matter how many times he attempted to open conversation with the guard, Bow didn't get a single word out of him. Not that Dash cared, she was stoked to be in the place, with too many endorphins going through her head to notice anything wrong with the place.

The guard finally stopped walking when they came upon one of the locker's door, then he said his first words. "Go through here, once your meeting with her is done, the way to the field will be at the other side"

"Are you not coming with us?" Bow asked the guard. But he got no answer "Back to giving me the silent treatment it is then", it was as if the guard was instructed not to talk to them, and that just brought a bad feeling to Bow's spine.

But still, he took his daughter into the room, once they walked over the hall and into the locker room area proper, they were surprised to find that the room was not empty as they thought. Inside, there were guards like the ones outside, but these were chattering and casually having conversations.

Conversations that stopped when the person in the middle of the room started talking.

"Hello, Bow Hothoof and young Rainbow Dash" her voice, soft like butter yet demanded respect and honoring. Bow and Rainbow would have knelt down if Celestia herself didn't tell them to not do it. While the bad feeling in his spine had evaporated completely, it was replaced with an incredible feeling of nervousness.

What in the actual fuck did Glider do to get the Princess here?

"Bow. You must be wondering what I'm doing in this place." Said the princess in that royal tone of hers. Bow didn't know if the princess was telepathic, but he tried to keep his thoughts clean, which was easier said than done, with how the princess was dressed. Her knee-long white sundress being almost completely transparent. And well, lets say that the princess' 'naturist' ways could easily be seen through. "I assure you, and your daughter, that I came here to have fun. Like all of my subjects, I'm here to watch a show, one that your daughter will in no doubt provide"

"What?" that was the only word that could come out of Bow's mouth once that last line broke him out of his stupor.

"The representative from the Griffin lands, Glider Strongwind, made me aware of your gentleman's wager. And showed me the recording of the results." All the cold and fear that Bow felt before came back to him in spades, but before he could interrupt and beg for mercy, the princess continued "I was so excited to see such a girl so beautiful performing in such an honorable display of honor and truthfulness"

"What?" Bow said, as confused as he was scared.

"I'm saying that you are a very honorable man Bow" Her words had this motherly, almost hypnotic feel to them "Any other man would have broken the wager and called me and my forces, but you went through. Giving us that video, which made me so happy"

"why?" his single word questions must been getting annoying, but he couldn't use any more of his brainpower without breaking. Those were all that he could muster.

"Because it reminded me of the celebration of the summer sun. A forgotten celebration held in my honor. Where the citizens would join to offer me only the most beautiful and strong of virgins for my enjoyment in a festival of fertility. The celebration just so happened to be held in days like today"

"Today is my daughter's birthday" Said bow, plainly.

"Then what a better day to reintroduce this celebration to the public than today."

Bow tried to bring out a "but" he couldn't, he knew what the princess said but couldn't understand her. A fertility festival? With his daughter at the center? What?

"Gentlemen, undress the girl and take her to the pole" Celestia ordered as she walked to Bow's side. "Mr. Hothoof will come to the VIP area with me"

Before he could refuse or bring an excuse, the princess took him by the arm, and he had to watch as the guards took her to another room. The princess in term, interlaced her arm with his, and started walking, her immense strength moved the stunned Bow off his feet, who nervously started walking with the Princess out by the way he came from.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Bow mustered enough courage to ask. "Princess, where did they take my daughter, what are they going to do? And where are you taking me?"

"Like I said, you're coming with me to the VIP room, you do have a VIP pass" He looked down to his pass then back to the Princess "And about your precious daughter, well, you will see when we get there"

Turning around a couple of halls, they walked up a set of stairs, that took them to a place above all the stands. A cold room from where the whole stadium could be seen. The stands, the field. And, if one was too lazy to just watch from there, there were three big, flat screen TVs showing different angles of what was happening.

For like the fourth time on the last five minutes, Bow was left stunned, not by what was in the room, but what he could see from the window. Every single seat in the whole stadium had someone on it. The place was packed to the brink, overcrowded to the point that there were people sitting on the stairs and just standing to watch in general.

Did these people know what was about to happen?

_Do I?_ Bow thought.

He looked back at the people in the room, he wasn't alone in the VIP section with Celestia, aside from a couple of guards in each door. Princess Luna, the princess of the night and dreams, was present, alongside a teen aged pink Princess, named Cadance, and with here was a young (couldn't be any older than Rainbow Dash herself) purple unicorn filly, dressed with a yellow sundress and… a choker? _**What?**_

"Bow, please, sit down" Said Princess Celestia, bringing him back to the real world. "You don't want to make the rest of us nervous."

Sitting down. Bow asked the big question on his mind "What is going to happen?"

"Take a look" Said the princess pointing to one of the screens, where Rainbow Dash, scared and naked was being led into the field by four lightly armored ceremonial guards.

Bow followed his first instinct and stood up, but Celestia used her magic to make him sit down again. "Bow, don't feel like you're here against your own will. But, if you try to go there and stop the celebration, not only my guards will tackle and restrain you, they will pin you down, and make you watch as they take turns using your daughter as a stress reliever. So, unless you want that to happen, please. Sit down and remember, this is a fertility celebration, let what happen what is going to happen, and over all, enjoy the show"

Bow didn't need ropes or handcuffs to feel like he was tied to the chair, her words were enough to get the fear of… her in him. While he tried to convince himself that this kind of thing happened all the time in times past, he focused on the TV screen that showed his daughter and the guards. They stood in attention as Princess Luna, Celestia's sister, had gone out of the room to present the celebration. What she was saying, he didn't know nor cared. He paid attention to his naked daughter.

A couple of minutes later, the guards were instructed to take the girl to a flag post, were a bunch of unsavory Items were waiting for her. One guards picked her up and with tied her arms around the pole with a pair of handcuffs, while another tied her legs with a special harness.

When they were done, Rainbow Dash was left alone, tied to the post with her legs completely open and unable to close them. When the Guards were finally out of the field. A yellow aura covered the ropes that held Dash's harness, its movement started rising her, quicker than she could adapt to her new step. She had flown a lot higher than that, but she couldn't avoid a certain acrophobic feeling when she tried to look down. She couldn't fly out of this one, and that fear wasn't the only one. When she looked in front of her, she found the whole stadium looking back at her. Kids, to adults, people from all races and ages came here to look at her humiliation. Which only grew tenfold when the Jumbotron was turned on, to a extreme close up of her cunt.

Once the traditional rising of the virgin was done, Luna announced that the Summer's Fertility celebration had officially started and flew back to the VIP room. Where she sat down and spoke to Celestia.

"Whom of us will start, O loved sister of mine"

"I told you that you need to start using a more modern form of language sister. But if you don't mind, you may begin, I remember how much you enjoyed this kind of celebration before"

"Of course, it has nothing to do with how rough you were with offerings like her before"

Celestia rolled her eyes and directed her attention to what was happening, Rainbow Dash was panicking looking at herself in the jumbotron with her legs open. Everyone in the stadium could see her, earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns, diamond dogs, minotaurs and even dragons from all around equestria were present. She could hear the people mocking her and see them pointing, she preferred to look at that, but every time she wasn't looking to the side, her restrains would default her to looking at her own shameful organs in the giant screen.

Then, she saw a small, thumb sized pink egg float in front of the with a dark blue aura holding it in place, once her eyes followed every move of it, the egg floated down, and planted itself just on her nub, vibrating slightly, making shivers go all through her body, then, moving down to her opening and going in with a slight amount of force.

Her body's reaction to the foreign object was instantaneous. She could feel every single inch of it in excruciating detail. And it wasn't the only thing, her whole body felt strange, as if she could feel everything around, the texture of the air, the smell of sweat and beer coming from the stands. And without a doubt, the ever increasing vibration, and the tugging that the same blue magic aura was doing to her lips. Even she event felt the moment that the same warm liquid started to flow out of her nethers, it felt like boiling water was coming out of her cunt. It was terrifying.

She cried for her dad, who she didn't knew was paying attention to every second of his daughter's sexual torture. He felt the urge to stand up and go, help her get out and tell her that everything would be better, but he knew for a fact that he would only make things worse for both of them.

"Oh Luna, when will you stop with the foreplay? You're going to drive the poor girl insane"

"Please Tia, as if you would do any different"

The Royal sisters exchanged a look before Luna's horn stopped glowing and Celestia's lit up. She used her magic to move several of the items around Dash and, in particular, took a ballgag that she put on her mouth when Rainbow started to yell again. Now, looking like a proper inhabitant of a sex dungeon, Dash looked at herself in the giant screen.

Her whole face was blushing, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down her face. For a minute, thats what was in the screen. As she did nothing but cry as people threw stuff at her from the stands while they yelled obscenities. Then, the camera moved down to focus on her pussy, as it was being spread open by Celestia's magical force. Dash did her best to protest, but with the gag in her mouth, there was little she could do to actually say something.

She wasn't enjoying this, she wasn't enjoying this at all, but her body didn't get the memo, because that heat she felt during the previous night was building inside of her, quicker than before. And that was before the same dark blue aura from before brought up another pink egg and brought it up to the nub in her cunt (that she would later learn was called a clitoris) and made it vibrate with her magic.

She couldn't stop her body from twisting and contorting as a lot of her filly juice sprayed out of her exposed pussy for everyone to see. Up to and including her dad.

Who was looking, paralyzed in abject horror, unlike last night, when everything that stopped him from saving his daughter was knowing that the authorities would detain her the second that he laid a hand of Glider's face, now the situation was more complicated. Not only the authorities would attack him if he tried to help, It was Celestia herself, the Godly Emperess of the biggest nation in all of Equus, who had ordered Dash's punishment/blessing.

Bow looked towards Celestia and wondered if he could bargain with her. Make her come to her senses and stop all this madness. He saw the Princess get one hand out from under her dress, and bring a glistening finger to her face. Hothoof recognized the fluid as marecum, and wondered if Celestia was about to lick her own finger clean.

"You must forgive me" said Celestia, as if she actually was ashamed of any of this "I'm making such a mess" She put her hand to the side and called "Twilight! Dear can you be a dear and come clean this up?"

The purple filly came running to Celestia's aid so fast that Bow almost confuses her with a flying pegasus in the middle of a race. _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _She isn't going to_… the little filly started licking Celestia's finger as if it was a long lolipop _or a cock_, first licking the sides before taking the whole thing into her mouth. Innocent looking filly let out a moan, with the pleasure and intensity that Bow had only seen in porn stars.

In a minute, the girl was done, Celestia took her finger out of the filly's mouth, making Twilight pout as she missed the presence of her finger and the taste of the royal nethers. "Oh twilight, you don't have to look at me right that. Go under my dress to clean the rest". The Purple filly beamed with happiness and practically ran to get under the ruler's skirt. From there, Bow could hear loud, lewd, licking and sucking noises. "You know Hothoof, I'm very aware of your erection. If you want, I can lend you little twilight, don't let her age fool you, she is an expert on giving head"

"No, that wont be necessary" Bow quickly answered, his word sounding as awkward as a fourteen year old's who is trying to get a girl in bed.

"Its your lost" said Celestia, before letting out a loud moan. "She's godlike."

Bow couldn't believe what he was seeing, the Princess and Goddess of the nation was a foal fiddler, not that that was hard to discern, considering what was going on in the field. He directed his attention again to the screens and the field, to see that his daughter had stopped crying. Not because she had started to like what was being done to her, but because couldn't anymore. Her body was using her fluids for other things. Like her second orgasm, that everyone could see in disgusting 4k in the jumbotron.

She couldn't stand it anymore. The eggs, the vibrations, the looks, the laughs, the chants to her nakedness, It was too much, it was painful, it was shameful, it was maddening, she did her best to scream out of the gag, but all she managed to do was moan as her body built to a third, wet, messy orgasm, yet again televised for the thousands of people present. And she just wondered why, what did she do to deserve this?

Dash squirmed around trying to escape, when she felt a third egg, being moved around her legs._ No, not any more please not any more._ She thought, terrified, as she felt the egg move pass her clit, and her folds, and press itself against her tight asshole. _No, no, no, please not another one_. She gave the sky a pleading look as she felt the egg move in inside her. For the third time in the last hour, she felt the world around her gain detail. As if the items already on her weren't enough, now the pulls and vibrations were stronger than ever. If this didn't stop soon she was going to go insane. Rainbow could feel her blood rushing to her vagina, that twitched and moved around, wanting something inside her. All she really wanted was to leave and go home and pretend nothing of this ever happened. But her betraying body wanted release, and it was once again building to it.

Her third orgasm was the most wonderfully dreadful experience ever, with all the spells and incantations and eggs that whatever cruel being was putting on her, her squirting became something else. It was like letting molten lava out of her pussy while her mind cracked in half.

She was just a filly, all she did was lose a stupid game, why were they doing this to her? Did this kind of thing happened to every kid she ever beat? As she felt her body prepare for a fourth orgasm, she looked at the sky and pleaded, mentally begged Celestia to let it end, to please let something come from the sky to end her suffering already… When her body arched to let her fourth release out, she got a look of the sky… was there someone coming down?

With the little inkling of a mind that she still had left, Rainbow Dash recognized the celestial emissary. The closer she got the happier Dash got, because the closer she got, the more dash got a confirmation that the goddesses had hear her pleas. She could recognize her savior anywhere. That pink coat, her blue hair, her full breasts and thick tights. She didn't even need a look of her cutie mark to recognize her. It was her own idol, the best Wonderbolt to ever live. Firefly.

Dash tried to laugh like through the gag, but all she could do were gargling noises. In less than a manehattan minute her idol was in front of her. Dash looked at her with pleading eyes, the look on Firefly's eyes was as motherly as it was merciful. She had come with the keys to open Dash's restrains, and she did so. Starting by the special harness that kept her legs open. Then, when dash's feet finally touched the grass of the field, Firefly opened the handcuffs and lastly, with the care of a clock maker, she took off Dash's ballgag. But she made no attempt at all to take out any of the eggs inside of her.

Dash had so much to tell her idol (starting with a whole session composed entirely of "of thank you for saving me") but before they could exchange words, Firefly picked up Dash like a bride, and took flight, taking her to safety.

Or so Dash thought.

When they were above the stands, where everyone could see them, both with their eyes, and magnified in the giant screen behind them, Firefly stopped. Letting herself hover there, in the view of every attendee, she took Dash by the legs, and forcefully spreaded the filly, taking a good look at her girlhood, just like everyone else in the stadium. Unlike everyone else in the stadium, Firefly could actually get closer. And she did bringing her face all the way to the girl's pussy, and enjoying the smell of fresh, sweaty, horny preteen and licking her lips to prepare from the meal.

"Nonononononono, not you too" Dash said, almost screaming "You're not firefly, firefly wouldn't do this, I'm her biggest fan"

"You know, now that you mention it." Firefly answered, opening her mouth for the first time "It has been a while since I've eaten out one of my fans"

With not a single word more, Firefly brought Dash's pussy to her face and dug in. Licking and prodding and sucking like the very experienced dyke she was. What had started as a dream for Rainbow, turned into another part of her nightmare. Firefly, or someone who looked exactly like her, was bringing out the same horrible, disgusting feeling she had been having since the previous night. And she was completely powerless to stop her, too stressed and spent to move on her own, just feeling her body warm go toward her cunt, preparing to cum again, completely unable to do anything but yell, screech and moan, which she did, in growing frequency as her orgasm built at the metaphorical hands (and _very_ literal tongue) of Firefly.

Dash felt her head growing lighter, her moans became louder, and when it was about to happen she yelled "it's happening again!", at that precise moment, Firefly took her mouth away from Rainbow's clit, and spread her legs a bit more, and then the floodgates opened. Dash came for a fourth and final time, letting out the most of her filly juice, and thanks to how Firefly was holding her, she couldn't do anything but let it all come down on her. So she ended up covered in her own shameful fluids when she finally surrendered. Her mind finally breaking down to the augmented feelings of her body and her body own itself, too tired to continue, just shut down.

Firefly, took the unconscious kid, and flew towards the VIP area above the stands. She opened one of the lateral doors, and walked in carrying the kid as if she was a recently wedded wife. She then, walked up to Celestia and took a seat at her left side, and let Rainbow rest on her lap.

"Did you enjoy yourself Ms. Firefly?" Celestia said, letting a soft moan escape afterwards.

"Tartarus yeah! I've haven't eaten pussy this young ever since… you know. I was like that kid under your skirt" Firefly answered with boundless enthusiasm, yet ending with a bit of melancholy on her last sentence. "I miss going at it will all the others, in the group. Maybe you could let me join in again every once in a while"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself" Said celestia, tapping Twilight's head, signaling her to stop. "And about you." She said turning to her right, to see Bow who had his face on his hands, half mentally destroyed, half relieved that it was finally over "I know you enjoyed this as well, your body doesn't lie, just like the bodies of everyone in this stadium."

Celestia stood up and ordered him to come with her to the window. She showed Bow the people around the stadium, and with pleasure she saw them do the lewdest of things with each other. Single and married ponies, and creatures from all kind of species doing every sexual and immoral thing under the sun "You may think this was all pointless sexual torture, but I assure, you, this is why I wanted to revive this celebration", Bows eyes focused on a slender earth pony woman who was getting double teamed by both a minotaur and mid sized dragon. "creatures of all races, and all trots of life, your daughter's humiliation has brought them all together In harmonious lust, the closest thing they will ever experience to true actual love"

Bow had no words anymore. He couldn't answer positively or negatively, to what she was saying. He was over, done and broken. All he wanted to know was when could he just pick her daughter and go home. His answer came almost instantly.

"About Rainbow Dash, I want to buy her" Said Celestia, giving Bow a check, that he held and looked out as if it was an alien artifact "That check already has my name, bank account and signature. Put any number of gold bits on it that you may want, and go to the United Bank of **MONEY** to start your new life"

From his mouth nothing came, but Celestia could see a "What" in his eyes. To which she answered.

"Your daughter is beautiful, strong and spunky. She will fit perfectly around the elements, the other five girls of my personal harem. Don't be melancholic about her, she will live in the palace learning how to pleasure every single inch of my being." Every word out of Celestia's mouth came with such a level of normality that you may think that she bought kids from parents every day. For all Bow new, it could be true. "But Bow, my dear subject, with the amount of money you can get from that check, I'm sure your wife will be willing to make another child with you, or a dozen"

Princess Luna put a choker on Dash, and let Firefly carry her out. When the rest of the royals were out of the VIP room, he looked at the check, wrote a nine followed by an obscenely long number of zeros, and wondered if his own daughter was worth that much after all of this.

Well, he would find out in a trip to the bank. But that is another story.


End file.
